Girl Meets Her Valentine: A Short Story
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: The countdown to Valentine's Day has begun. Everybody can see it, except Riley and Lucas. She doesn't want to lose him...She can't. RUCAS. SMARKLE. ZANESSA. IMPLIED JOSHAYA.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! This Rucas one-shot takes place after Semi-Formal and after Rileytown, but Farkle and Smackle are already together. The 'brother' thing never happened in Yearbook. (That's a warning right there!) We can also pretend that Texas doesn't exist, (this is kind of a replacement)** _ **Joshaya for the win!**_

"How much for a dozen of the dark chocolate hearts filled with popcorn, and a half dozen hearts filled with gummy bears?" He paused, counting off on his fingers, "Oh, and a dozen red roses, and a half dozen pink roses?"

The student looked over her sales chart, at the pricing list.

"That'll be eighteen dollars. You get our half off specialty price for ordering flowers _and_ chocolate hearts!" She exclaimed, almost giddy as she accepted the twenty dollar bill from Lucas Friar.

"Thanks, it'll be the perfect gift, for the perfect gir-"

"Friar," The voice interrupted. Lucas collected his change before turning around to face him.

"Charlie,"

"Sarah, can I have a dozen red roses," Charlie asked around Lucas, handing her the twelve dollars.

"I hope you're not getting those flowers for Riley," Lucas frowned, his eyes narrowing. His mind wandered off to the Semi-Formal.

"I was under the impression that the two of you weren't dating and still _aren't_ , so the answer is _yes._ I am getting those flowers for Riley."

"I-"

"Both of your orders will be ready on February thirteenth. You can pick them up in the gym," Sarah intervenes on their moment. Lucas nods, smiling back at her.

Charlie says thank you before he can even open his mouth.

"You know not everything is a competition, Gardener."

"Of course I do Lucas, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to the lunch room for the rest of my free-period," Charlie turned away, walking away in the direction of the cafeteria.

"He's like a creepy creep-creep!" Lucas muttered under his breath, walking away from the stand himself, towards the gym, where class would begin in the next five minutes.

He wasn't the first one there, but he still couldn't find anything to do or anyone to talk to, until Farkle, Zay and the girls joined him, just after the bell rang.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Riley greeted first, a shy smile playing on her face. He caught himself before he could repeat his 'hey' in her presence.

"So what'd you get Isadora for Valentine's Day, Farkle?" She turns her attention to him. He smiles, almost manically.

"Well, I got her a ticket to the Planetarium's Constellation tour. We're going to have a picnic under Cygnus," There was a long pause, of slight confusion, by the group of friends.

"Why, the most romantic of all constellations, it's the Swan."

"…Ok, Farkle. Whatever you say," Maya smirked, rolling her eyes. Riley only elbowed her best friend, but said nothing.

"Are you doing anything special?" Zay turned the conversation over to Lucas, suggestively tilting his head in the direction of their sunshine of a friend.

"Yeah Huckleberry, what's up with you?" Maya egged him on further, nearly pushing Riley forward.

"Lucas… _are_ you doing anything?" Riley questioned him finally, holding in her fear that he'd be going out with another girl on Valentine's Day.

"…No. I'm not doing anything," He looked away, unable to look her in the eyes as he told the lie.

It was like the entire group could feel both Riley's disappointment, and relief.

No one said anything.

Farkle looped his arm through Riley's, smiling lightly.

"Riley, can I talk to you?" He muttered, almost to the point she couldn't hear it.

Before she said a word, she was pulled off by her friend, to the corner of the gym, away from their group.

"Farkle, wh-" He cut her off.

"You should tell him how you feel, you should try again."

"Farkle, we're just friends."

"But it's clear you both want to be more."

"We decided th-"

"Riley, I know you. I've known you for too long not to know how you're feeling. You care about him, you need to let him know you're ready to try again." He advised. She frowned, catching his eyes.

"And what if he's not ready? What if we're still awkward?"

"You should ask Lucas, before you decide if he's ready," He said, glancing back over at their group of friends. He could read a mixture of emotions across their faces, as they watched Riley and him.

"We should go back over to them, Farkle." She finished, this time the one who pulled him after her, back towards the group.

"Hi," She greeted. Lucas melted under her stare, whatever emotions he had felt when Farkle pulled her away dissipated.

"Hey,"

"You know, we should probably try doing some actual _gym_ things, in _gym class_ , before Coach yells at us." Zay suggested, pointing over to their teacher, watching them curiously from her bleacher desk.

They'd been chatting with each other for about ten minutes now, everyone else had already gone off into their own sports.

"He's right, let's play…" Maya's eyes scanned the room, " _Basketball!_ "

"Maya, we don't know how to play," Riley sighed, motioning to the both of them.

"Then we'll let the boys help us," She smirked, already on her way to the equipment lockers.

Ten minutes later, they were set up. Farkle and Zay would help Maya, and _surprise, surprise,_ Lucas would be teaching Riley to play.

"Hold it like this," His hands stroked hers awkwardly, as he repositioned them for her on the basketball. She glanced up at him, eyes wide, as he removed his hands from over hers. He met her eyes for only a second before they both turned away, blushing madly.

"Now I just throw it, right?" She asked, avoiding his stare. He fought the urge to stretch his arm out around her, to guide her arms. He nodded, turning to watch the net.

She tossed it above her head, stepping forward, next to Lucas, as they all watched it hit the backboard and fall to the ground.

She sighed.

"That was pretty good for your first shot," He assured her, stepping back to let Zay, Farkle, and Maya through.

"Alright, let's see." Farkle handed Maya the ball, and she stepped back, all the way to the three-point line. Farkle followed her back.

"Wait Maya, you have to start closer up!" Zay called out, hands on his hips. Farkle and Maya shared a knowing look, and Maya turned around, so that she wasn't facing the net at all.

"Um, Maya?" Riley began, crossing her arms.

"You're supposed to aim for the net," Lucas finished. Zay huffed in annoyance, unaware of the two's sneaky plan to further push Riley and Lucas together.

"Guys, I've got this," She rolled her eyes, even though the others couldn't see it. Farkle stepped closer to Maya, and whispered in her ear.

"Toss far right, close enough to Riley that Lucas will step in."

"Got it Farkle," She nodded, waiting for Farkle to step away before she threw the ball behind her head, as far as she could, to where she believed the two would be standing.

Her aim was almost too close for comfort, which only intensified Lucas' reaction. The ball went flying just inches from Riley's shoulder, though the both of them saw it coming at her dead on.

Lucas threw himself in front of her, slapping the ball away before it came close enough for her to scare or jump away herself.

The ball landed on the ground with a thud, as Lucas turned to Riley, who was still shocked.

Maya and Farkle shared a quick hi-five before rushing over to them, mock worry covering their faces.

"Riley, are you ok?" He nearly shouted, his eyes searching her for any sign of harm, no matter how small. She took his hand happily, to steady herself, before finally meeting his nervous gaze.

"I'm fine, because of you Lucas," She pulled him into a hug, as Farkle and Maya approached.

"Sweetie I am _so_ sorry! Really, I did not mean to do that," She exclaimed, watching them pull away. Riley looked at her best friend, a smile on her face.

"It's ok Maya. I'm fine."

"Alright, are you sure about that Riley? That came about an inch from your face, I can tell Coach, and we'll bring you to the nurse!" Zay frowned, looking between his two friends. Lucas looked from Zay back to Riley.

"You sure you're-"

The bell rang. She smiled lightly.

"Yeah I'm ok Lucas. I'll see you later," She turned away, pulling Maya after her before anyone could say anything else.

They nearly ran out of the gym, into the hall.

"I know what you did." Riley told her. She frowned, about to turn away as Maya caught her arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She responded blandly, glancing up at the hall-clock. She was usually late on purpose, but today she decided she would be early to her math class, both to spice things up, and to get away from the conversation with her best friend.

"Maya I know what you did." Riley repeated.

"Look, Riley, can this wait until the bay window?" She paused, motioning up to the clock for emphasis. "See I have a class to get to in a minute that I _really_ don't want to be late for."

"Fine, bay window in…" Riley glanced down at her watch. "Three hours!"

With that, the girls separated off to one of two periods they didn't have together.

They found themselves at the bay window, exactly three hours to the second, of where they'd ended off in school. Maya refused to meet Riley's eyes, even though a mischievous glint lighted her eyes, and a smile fell on her lips.

"I know what you did. You were aiming at me, so Lucas would come in to save me. You were trying to get a reaction out of us. You and Farkle have been planning behind my back!" Riley exclaimed, waiting for Maya to discourage the idea, even though they both knew it was true.

"Riley, if we hadn't done anything, you wouldn't have done anything."

"Maya I know you had good intentions. But you understand our decision to be friends, right?"

Maya let out a small giggle, but said nothing.

"Well, I'm just happy you hadn't gone straight to Lucas on my behalf." She paused, glancing down at her hands. "I just don't ever want to lose him. I don't want to get into a relationship, and break up, and hate each other. I mean, isn't that what happens? I want to know I can always talk to him, I want to know he'll always be there. And maybe if we stay friends, I will always have Lucas by my side."

Maya sighed, her smile disappearing.

"But what about Charlie?"

"What about Charlie?"

"You know what I mean Riley. You love Lucas, but are trying to push him away from being more than friends. So where does Charlie belong in all of this? You went to Semi-Formal with him. He likes you, do you like him?"

"Maya…"

Maya held up her hand.

"Ring Power,"

"Maya,"

"Thunder!"

There was a long pause.

"Lightning," Riley said, deflated.

"Where does Charlie fit in?"

"I don't know how to tell him no."

"So, you _don't_ like him." Maya continues.

"I don't think so…But…Maybe I should try, you know?"

"Riley that makes no sense,"

"Charlie is just so sweet to me. Maybe I should try to see things his way. Maybe I should try a date…" She told herself.

"Riley, Lucas would be crushed if you dated Charlie. Not to mention the fact that you'd be leading Charlie on even when you don't like him!"

"Lucas will be ok." Riley went on, standing up.

"Riley, you know this isn't the right thing to do."

"I don't like Lucas anymore. Lucas is…my brother." She finished, walking over to her bed. Maya stood.

"The way you look at him, _isn't_ the way you look at Auggie."

"I don't ever want to lose Lucas. He's my brother. That's how I love him."

Maya knew the look on Riley's face. She wasn't going to change Riley's mind on her own, not now.

The next morning was the twelfth. Two more days until Valentine's. Riley arrived to school as early as she ever had, prepared to speak with Lucas about her decision.

"Hey," Lucas greeted, his eyes lighting up the moment he saw her. Riley smiled lightly, but her eyes read dull, and sad.

She pushed her doubts back into a safe place in her mind. The same place she held her insecurities about herself, and her parents.

Her lip quivered. Lucas noticed.

"You ok? You told me you weren't hurt yesterday in gym," He stepped closer. She stepped back.

"I'm fine, I just…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" He stepped forward again. Riley took two steps back.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Lucas…I love you," She blurted out. Lucas' face flickered with hope, but he waited for her to finish.

"And now I know how," She paused again, almost unable to lie, right to his face.

"Wait, what?"

"You're my brother Lucas,"

"Riley, what does that even mean?"

"I love you as my brother,"

"Well…" He looked into her eyes. "What if I don't want to be your brother?" He paused. "Riley I love you. And _not_ as a sister."

"You'll have to start seeing me as a sister, then."

"I don't even know what that means, why are you doing this Riley? What did I do wrong?" His voice rose. Riley stepped back again.

"I always want to be able to talk to you. And this is how," She began to turn away. Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Riley, you can't possibly want this. I thought you felt the same way. I know we weren't ready then, but we might be ready now," He continued, pleading.

"Lucas, _you're my brother_." She pulled her arm away, and walked off down the hall before he could say anything else.

"Riley, we both have class together first period!" He called, not about to let go of the conversation.

She still had ten minutes before class started, so she didn't turn back.

When she finally did arrive to class, perfectly on time, Lucas was waiting in his seat, watching as she made her way to hers.

"Riley, can we talk about this?" He whispered, as Riley's father walked into class.

"You're my brother Lucas. Siblings are always able to talk to each other,"

"I thought we already had that, where is this coming from?"

"Riley, Lucas!" Cory called, both of them returning their attention to her father.

"You have to fix this, Matthews." Maya looked up at him, gesturing to Riley and Lucas.

"There's nothing to fix, Maya,"

"Riley, yes there is." Farkle joined in, looking to his best friend, who was clearly distraught.

"What's going on, guys?" Cory asked them, walking around his desk.

Zay huffed, just as confused. Maya looked to Riley, Farkle to Lucas.

"You know this isn't the right thing to do." Maya said slowly, waiting. Riley looked away, ignoring the pain in her heart. Sometimes the right thing isn't always the easy thing, right?

At least, that's how she saw it.

"Riley," A new voice sounded, from the back of the room.

All eyes went to Charlie, sitting casually, a small smile on his face.

"This isn't your place, Gardener." Lucas started. He ignored him.

"I'd like to make this situation easier for all of you,"

"You don't even know what's going on, Charlie." Farkle nearly growled, clearly annoyed at the boy who sought to crush Lucas, and use Riley.

Charlie only went after Riley while she was vulnerable. This was one of those times.

"Riley, would you do me the honor of coming with me to the movies on Friday?"

It dawned on her that Friday was Valentine's Day. She was silent.

She almost said no, after seeing Lucas' face.

But instead…

"I would love to, Charlie."

"Riley," Cory looked to his daughter, and then to her friends. "Sweetie are you sure this is what you want?"

"Dad, everything's fine. My friends are just overreacting. That's all."

Her heart thumped.

"Everything's fine," She whispered to herself, even though she knew nothing was.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with Lucas trying desperately to change Riley's mind, and Farkle, Maya, and Zay trying to get her to tell the truth.

After school, at Topanga's, Charlie reappeared, if only to make matters worse.

Lucas and Riley sat together on their usual chairs, silent. Lucas had decided that he only wanted to make Riley happy. And he wanted to let her make her own choices. But he couldn't bring himself to speak to her like nothing had happened.

He was her brother now? He probably would never be able to accept it. And he was still going to bring her everything he'd ordered, Friday for Valentine's Day. Whether she accepted it or not.

"Riley, hi." Charlie smiled awkwardly, walking over to her. She smiled, even though her eyes read of pure disappointment. Lucas had usually greeted her with the same sort of excitement.

She told herself to shut up.

"I wanted to ask you what movie you wanted to watch, so I could order the tickets early. I figured we'd buy popcorn and licorice-"

"You mean popcorn and chocolate. And red gummy bears. She loves red gummy bears," Lucas cut in. Riley turned to face him, a real smile on her face this time.

He'd known exactly what she liked to eat at the movies?

"I was talking to Riley,"

Lucas ignored him, as did Riley.

"But she eats the heads first, because she wants to prevent as much suffering as she can." He pauses, falling under her stare.

"And then if she laughs, she'll turn around to make sure she didn't laugh too loudly, or out of scene…If it's a scary movie she'll shout, and grab your arm, not even realizing she did it."

"Lucas, you remembered all of that?" She whispered, mesmerized. He laughed, wondering to himself why he wouldn't remember all the little quirks that made Riley, his Riley.

"Riley, I've already told you how I feel. Of course I knew what you liked." Her smile widened.

"Riley, hey?" Charlie tried again, waving a hand in front of her face. She shook herself out of the trance, her smile fading once again.

"You're right…I told you I would go to the movies with you. And that's exactly what I'm going to do," She faced Charlie again. Lucas frowned, lowering his eyes.

"So, what kind of movie did you want to see?" Charlie asked. She tried to pretend Lucas was not sitting beside her, as she responded.

"Whatever you want to see would be fine,"

"Alright," He smiled, regaining his confidence. "I'll see you tomorrow then, I'm off to buy us our tickets."

He left shortly thereafter, leaving Lucas and Riley alone again.

"I thought you felt something too,"

"Huh?" Riley turned back to Lucas. He wouldn't look at her.

"When you first looked at me, that day in the subway cart, my heart skipped a beat. And then, just now, while you were smiling at me, it felt like I'd stopped breathing…" He paused, standing up. "But I guess…I guess I'm still only your brother."

He walked out of Topanga's before she could say anything else.

She sat alone later at her bay window, unsure of what to do. She had intended to save her friendship with Lucas, by letting him be her brother, and preventing their becoming a couple. But instead, it seems she's already lost him.

Something she cannot take.

"It wasn't even Charlie's fault. It was mine, for not listening to my friends when they warned me."

A tear slipped past her eye.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She hid her face in her hands as she heard the knock on her window.

She didn't look up, only continuing to cry into her hands.

The knocking continued, then finally…

"Riley, please, I'm so sorry." _Lucas_.

She looked out the window, her eyes puffy and red. His jaw dropped, and he started banging harder on the window.

She turned away and stood, moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Riley please," He shouted to her. She couldn't stop crying.

And she most certainly couldn't look him in the eye after what she'd done. She'd stabbed him through the heart, she'd been a horrible friend.

At some point the knocking stopped, and Riley looked back once again to see that'd he'd left.

But what she hadn't realized is that he hadn't given up.

The knock lightly on her bedroom door brought her to her senses. She rubbed her eyes, just in case it was her parents. Deep down she knew it wasn't. Her family _never_ knocked.

"Come in!" Her voice cracked.

He slid through the door, and she looked away.

"Riley, you don't understand how sorry I am. I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I have no right to force feelings on you, and I hate myself for making you cry, for making you hurt."

She shook her head, finally meeting his eyes.

"How could you even say that? I'm the horrible friend here. _I hurt you_! And…" She trailed off.

"Riley?"

"You weren't forcing anything." She stammered, wiping away a stray tear.

"What…What do you mean?" Lucas stepped closer to her. She sniffed.

"It doesn't matter. I don't deserve someone like you," Her mind wandered back to the bully she used to have on her tail. Her friends had helped her realize that she should be happy with who she was, but…that still didn't help with the feelings she had for _herself_. Everything she did to help, only made things worse.

Yet Lucas was saying sorry to her?

"Why would you ever think something like that? Riley, I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I love you. I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your style, you silliness, I love _you_ … Is it her? Is she bullying you again? Riley, I will take care of it, I promise I will-"

"She's not bullying me anymore Lucas," She paused, "That doesn't make me any better of a person. I'm the one who's sorry."

He stepped even closer, close enough to take her shaky hand.

"Tell me what's wrong, and I'll fix it." He whispered gently, kneeling down in front of her so she would meet his eyes.

"I don't ever want to lose you Lucas. _That_ is the problem…But…" She trailed off. Lucas waited.

She took a deep breath.

"But I think that I love you too, Lucas." His grip loosened. He'd thought he'd heard wrong.

Riley moved her hand away, trying to search his face for an emotion. And finally she averted her eyes from his, a long silence filling the room.

"…Why would you call me your brother?" He hadn't expected the tinge of anger in his voice. But it was truly more hurt than anything.

He'd thought she'd just been waiting for the right moment for their reunion, since the Semi-Formal, then she'd given him the impression that she no longer liked him at all, by lying to his face and then accepting Charlie's date invitation.

His heart throbbed.

She reached absently for his hand, but grasped only air. She looked up again, his stare almost unnerving.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Lucas."

"And you won't." The response was abrupt, and entirely sincere.

"Lucas,"

"Riley, I mean that. I will never hate you,"

"Never is a strong word. I've hurt you Lucas, I can see it in your eyes. _I hurt you_." She frowned, fighting more tears.

"Even if we never act on our feelings, I promise you we will always be friends."

Another long pause.

"I don't want to lose you Lucas," She repeated. "But I think I've realized something."

Her heart fluttered as she watched his face. For the first time since she'd met him, she didn't feel awkward. Their talk had done something to her, something wonderful.

He waited there silently, still on one knee.

"I think I want to try again,"

"Riley?" He wanted to hear it again. "You really mean that?" Hope lit up his eyes.

"Yeah, Lucas. I want to try again." She said slowly, testing out the words. They felt right, she felt right.

"You will never lose me, I promise." He repeated, standing.

With tears wiped away, the two talked for another two hours before he left home.

"Bay window! Bay window right now!" She heard the call.

Maya and Farkle both appeared in the fire escape. Riley made her way over to them, letting them in.

"Were you two there all this time?" She accused.

"We'd gotten to the bay window to try and talk you out of dating Charlie but we saw Lucas was inside with you. So we…waited." Maya said slowly, rubbing her sore knees. They were sore from 'waiting' so long on the fire escape, on their knees, so they could hear and see their conversation.

"Right, _waited_. No eavesdropping whatsoever?"

"Riley, you know we can't answer such questions." Farkle fussed, focusing all of his attention on one of his closest friends.

Though they both knew what had happened, they had to hear it from her herself.

February thirteenth. One day to Valentine's Day. Lucas was in line at the gym doors bright and early. Early enough that he knew Riley wouldn't be around for another hour. He needed to get her gifts, and hide them, before she saw.

He was as confident as he'd ever be on the line; Riley loved him. She'd told him herself. They would try again. They would make it work. He knew they would.

"Lucas," He turned around, his mood already soured.

"Charlie, hi." He said coolly, although Charlie either didn't notice or didn't care.

At first, Lucas had appreciated their little rivalry over Riley, because he had always felt it would get Riley to finally admit her feelings for him.

But at this point, Lucas was a bit past friendly. Just yesterday he'd sidelined her into going on a date with him, confusing her and her feelings further.

"You're still going with the roses, I see."

Charlie nodded, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

"Well, I am going out with her tomorrow night. We're seeing Sense and Sensibility. I've seen the original, and they've got a new one coming out, just in time for Valentine's Day."

"Huh," Lucas mumbled, turning back to the line, and taking a few steps forward.

"It'll be great, we'll have a large bucket of popcorn and licori-"

"You mean chocolate," Lucas interrupted thoughtfully, his mind elsewhere.

"I'm not you!" Charlie exclaimed finally, clearly peeved.

He regained his composure rather quickly, jumping right back into the conversation Lucas was no longer invested in.

"I bought the perfect seats, right up front," He said, more to himself.

Lucas merely nodded, his politeness overtaking his annoyance.

They moved up another few feet.

An idea came to his mind.

"Front row seats to a Knicks game…" He mumbled.

"But…how will I do that?"

He virtually allowed Charlie to speak to himself for the next few minutes. Deep down he knew that Charlie really did like Riley, that he'd meant no harm. But that still didn't change the feelings of jealousy he got whenever he was around.

He'd have to deal with it. He figured Riley didn't have the heart to let him down right now.

But that was one of the things he loved about her. Her huge heart of gold.

In another few minutes he found himself at the front of the line, Sarah looking up at him from her seat.

"Lucas, your order is ready," She smiled, calling over one of the other students, with two bouquets of flowers, and two large boxes of chocolate.

"Thanks, I know she'll love them," He mumbled that last part, accepting the gifts graciously, and leaving the line before Charlie could see everything he had ordered.

He realized quickly he had the perfect spot to hide it all, Mr. Matthews would be in class early, as any normal teacher would.

"Lucas," He greeted as he walked into the class. His smile faded almost as quickly as it came when he saw the gifts.

"Oh, come on sir, you know you love me," Lucas smiled, placing the chocolates on his desk. Cory sighed, he would admit to himself that Lucas was in fact good for his only daughter…

"And you want me to hide all of this stuff before Riley gets here,"

"Yes sir that would be wonderful. I understand the teacher's lounge has a fridge for the chocolates, and a nice countertop for the flowers?"

"You've heard right, Lucas." Cory smiled. "You really do care about Riley, don't you?" He knew the answer all ready, but he wanted to hear it before he decided to take the gifts into the lounge.

"Yeah, Mr. Matthews, your daughter is easily the best thing that's ever happened to me since I transferred here," Lucas admitted.

Cory nodded, taking the chocolate boxes into his arms, and grabbing the flowers from Lucas.

"Well then, I guess I have to get some stuff into the lounge before she gets here."

Riley arrived as expected, still early for school, but well after Mr. Matthews had moved the gifts into the teacher's lounge.

Lucas couldn't help but wait for her at her locker, a smile across his face, as bright as it's ever been.

"Lucas, hi." She smiled lightly, gripping her textbook against her chest, her heart flittering wildly. She'd given their relationship another chance, and she knew the moment she'd seen him it was the right choice.

"Riley," He blinked, unsure of whether the angel in front of him was truly there.

She stepped forward.

"So," She paused, glancing up at the ceiling awkwardly. "What do we call each other now?"

"Now? We'll _always_ be us." He emphasized the 'us', thinking back to the insecurities she'd shown last night, when she'd told him everything.

"I like that."

There was no implied pressure by 'us'. It wasn't boyfriend and girlfriend, but maybe they'd make the change when they were ready. Right now it was about being together, and being, _them_.

They stood there happily, staring into each other's eyes for the next minute and a half, before Maya, Farkle, and Zay intervened.

"Alright guys, you can be all gushy _tomorrow_ ," Maya teased, throwing an arm around her best friend. She couldn't be any happier that they'd talked things out and that Riley had made the right choice for all parties involved.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Maya." Riley rebutted, smirking back at her friend.

Farkle and Zay stepped up to Lucas' side.

"You seemed a little gushy to me," Zay smiled, having been caught up the moment Farkle and Maya had left the bay window the night before.

"How would you know, Zay? Does _Vanessa_ make _you_ gushy?" Lucas smiled as Zay blushed at her name, turning away.

"I'm happy for you both, now you can come with Isadora and I on double dates," Farkle grinned at them. This time, it was Lucas and Riley's turn to blush.

"Hey? What about me?" Maya pouted, crossing her arms. Riley laughed.

"I could invite Uncle Josh?"

"Yes, we could invite _Uncle Josh…_ " Her frown disappeared at mention of Joshua Matthews, even though they were not an official thing.

He'd gotten over the three years. But…she was still trying to convince him on the actual idea of a date.

She would convince him one day for sure. Even Riley knew that much, from the way her uncle looked at Maya, the way he softened so sweetly around her.

As far as Riley saw it, he just didn't believe his feelings himself, the age gap had skewed his heart.

"Zay, would you and Vanessa be willing to join this group date?" Lucas turned to him.

"Sure, I can bring my laptop and I'll open up a video chat once we arrive." He smiled lightly, imagining her smiling face, actually here in New York City, instead of only being able to chat online while she's in Texas…

"It's a quintuple date! We can pick a time and place once Riley's Uncle Josh comes along," Farkle finished, looking back at Maya.

"Bucky Mc Boing-Boing will come along, I just know it," She said excitedly, just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

They sat in the normal seats, but it was already clear a certain someone was not there. The class filled up, leaving every seat occupied but one.

"I just saw him!" Lucas exclaimed annoyed, looking back at Charlie's empty seat.

"Is it just me, or does that boy only come to this class once every two or three months, to cause a reasonable amount of trouble?" Farkle observed, glancing back at the chair with the same amount of annoyance.

Mr. Matthews walked into the class, making a point to wink at Lucas before opening his suitcase.

"Dad?" Riley raised her hand. "Do you ever actually put anything in that suitcase?"

He shut it closed, smiling awkwardly.

"Well…no. Sweetie I don't. I just think it makes me look more professional."

Riley lowered her hand.

"Alright, today's lesson, Belgi-"

Charlie waltzed into class, wearing a tux, holding a bouquet in his arms.

"Riley Matthews," He said loudly, sliding further into the room, on what seemed to be a hover board. Lucas could barely watch. Riley's face darkened, a frown falling where there had once been a smile.

"Charlie…Loo-"

"Just let me say this ok? I've been practicing all morning." She nodded reluctantly.

"Riley Matthews, I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time. But I've seen both sides of your folder. I've taken you to Semi-Formal. And you've accepted my invitation to a date. I really like you Riley. You're a little bit of sunshine that everyone needs in their lives; that _I need_ in my life. I know we haven't gone to the movies yet, but…I want to be your boyfriend Riley Matthews."

Her jaw fell. Lucas stood, but Farkle and Zay collectively grabbed an arm each, before he could do something he'd regret.

"So, what do you say?"

Her mind traveled to a lesson she'd had in English only yesterday, about the novel, Sense and Sensibility.

She thought about Lucas.

"Charlie, I don't want to be your girlfriend." She said slowly. His face fell. "You're such a sweet boy-" She could almost feel Lucas tense behind her.

"And being with you…makes _sense_. But you have to have more than that in a relationship. I don't like you like you like me. You don't deserve someone who doesn't share the same feelings. And I…I love Lucas."

This time, she could sense her father tense up. His only girl, his princess, was in love.

Mr. Matthews really did trust Lucas with his daughter, but he had to admit it still hurt to hear it.

Him and his son were no longer the only men in her life; in her heart.

She continued on, holding Charlie's broken stare.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go on the movie date, and I can't be your girlfriend."

There was a long pause, the entire room silent.

"I…I understand…" He stepped closer holding out the bouquet.

"Charlie…" Her voice failed, as she looked up at him.

"Just…please Riley. A girl like you deserves all the roses in the world. These are friendly…I promise."

She reached forward, her hand closing around his.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." She pulled away, leaving his hand there, and placed the bouquet on her desk.

"Lucas…is a very lucky guy," He turned away before she could say more, leaving the room to change into his jeans and t-shirt, avoiding further humiliation in looking at her.

She kept her hand on the bouquet, wincing like she could feel the thorns through the wrap.

She felt terrible, but she knew she would have to let Charlie down some time. She didn't want to lead him on, especially while trying again with Lucas.

It was unfair.

"Sweetie," Cory frowned at his little girl, stepping out from behind his desk, and walking up to hers. "You alright?"

She nodded, not looking at him.

"Maya," He turned to her. Maya watched her friend with concern pure across her face.

"Honey?"

"I'm fine Maya." Riley looked up, assuring her with a small smile. She would be fine, and she knew eventually Charlie would be too.

"Alrigh-"

The bell rang.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Cory finished, watching as everyone filed out of the room, Maya, Riley, Farkle, Zay, and Lucas going last.

The bouquet was still in her hand, as she walked out, a single petal falling behind her, as she walked.

She gripped Lucas' hand tightly as they walked to the next class.

None of them really wanted to discuss the situation, but it happened to come up, that afternoon at Topanga's. As the group entered, they saw him, sitting alone at the barstools, back to them.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Lucas whispered, squeezing Riley's hand gently. She looked up to him, her other hand still tight around the bouquet.

"It'll be fine…I'm fine," She reassured him, as they made their way over to their usual spots.

She laid the flowers on the coffee table in front of her as she sat.

"Maybe we should say something. The guy looks pretty depressed." Zay suggested, glancing over at Charlie. All eyes turned to Riley.

"I don't want him to feel worse, I broke his heart…" She trailed off.

"You did the right thing, Riley." Farkle smiled lightly, before returning his gaze to Charlie's back. "But Zay's right, maybe we should at least invite him over. Be on friendly terms…Or something,"

"Or something," Lucas muttered under his breath, even though he too agreed deep down they should try to be friendly.

"So we agree, pretty much…I'll bring him over here," Maya stood, walking over to where Charlie sat. Everyone watched their interaction, silent.

The spoke for about thirty seconds before Maya came back, and Charlie returned to his position, staring at a wall.

"He said he appreciates that we wanted to be friends, but he-" She glanced over at Riley. "He just wanted to be alone for a few hours..."

"Because I'm here," Riley sighed, staring at the bouquet. She knew what she did was right, for her heart and mind, but she also knew she'd torn out Charlie's heart, and he was much too sweet of a guy to deserve it.

"Don't ever blame yourself Riley," Lucas caught her gaze. A tear slipped past her eye.

"I told you…Everything I do only ever makes things worse. Someone always gets hurt when I'm involved."

"That is _not true_ , Riley."

She wiped her face, standing.

"It's either one of you," She motioned to the entire group of friends, "Or anyone else that comes near me."

She walked out before any of them could even get up.

Friday the 14th. Valentine's Day. Riley wasn't in the mood to get up and go to school. She was contemplating her ability to play sick when her mom stepped in.

"Maya's waiting in the living room for you,"

She brought her hand up to her cheek, and forced a cough.

"I don't feel well, Mom. I think I should stay home from school today…"

Topanga came in further, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"She told me all about Charlie…" She paused, sitting on the corner of the bed. "And your father told me all about Lucas."

"Huh," Riley pulled up the covers, closer to her face.

"There is nothing wrong with following your heart."

"Mom, everything I do, ruins everything else."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…What do they mean when they say the right thing and the easy thing are never the same?" She lowered the covers, only a little bit.

"Well, honey was it easy for you to lie to Lucas, to tell him you no longer had feelings for him?"

"No…well…I think…" Riley stared down at the covers. "It hurt, but…it was easier for me to pretend my feelings didn't exist, than to lose Lucas forever,"

"And how did it feel to tell Lucas the truth?"

"Well, it was wonderful…"

"Was it?" Topanga probed, watching her daughter.

Riley paused, thinking back to their hours long conversation.

"I couldn't even admit it. I was…I _am_ scared. I just don't ever want to lose Lucas."

She sat up in bed, frowning.

"Exactly sweetheart, feelings are scary and confusing. It was easier to pretend they didn't exist, than to have the whole world see them for what they are. You made the right choice, and you know it from the skipping of your heart. A little bit of fear mixed into your joy…But you know what sweetie?"

"Mom?"

"That's what love is. A little bit of fear, and a lot of joy. Charlie is a sweet boy, but you were right not to lead him on. Even though I can tell he's not the real reason you're pretending to be sick right now,"

"Mom…"

"You made the right choice. But right now you have to make another…I hope I'll be seeing you in the living room before I leave for work. Maya is waiting,"

Topanga stood, pecking Riley on the cheek with a smile before leaving.

"She's right…" Riley mumbled to herself, pulling off the covers and getting up out of bed. "I made the right choice… _I will never lose Lucas…_ "

She got dressed in minutes, and joined Maya and her mother in the living room shortly thereafter.

"I will never lose Lucas," She muttered again.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Maya greeted, encasing Riley in a tight hug.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I left so quickly yesterday…"

"Its fine, Riley. As long as you're feeling better," Riley smiled, nodding.

"Yeah," She snuck a glance at her mom, "I'm good."

They started for the door.

"Bye girls," Topanga called, as the door shut behind them.

Lucas, Farkle and Zay were beginning to get nervous. The girls never got to school this late, the bell would ring in less than five minutes.

"Do you think the trains are delayed?" Zay wondered aloud, leaning back against the lockers.

"Even if they were, Riley and Maya always get here an hour before the bell." Lucas said slowly, the worry building in the back of his mind, just as he saw the lock of brown hair he'd be waiting to see all morning.

Riley stepped through the front entrance first, her head turned back to Maya who was casually strolling through the doorway.

"Come on Maya, we're going to be late!" She called, rushing forward herself.

"Riley, we were so worried," Lucas sighed, relieved, before he could think twice of it. She looked forward again, her stare piercing his. A smile grew on her lips.

"Oh, Lucas, _hi_." She whispered, slowing down to a stop in front of him and the other boys.

Two minutes to the bell.

 _I will never lose Lucas._ She told herself, over and over again.

"Hey…" His voice cracked, his heart beat rough. She shook herself out of it.

"Sorry we're so late…I was just…I overslept,"

"Hey…"

"Oh hi,"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Riley." She found herself unable to break his stare.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lucas."

 _I will never lose him_. The words rang out in her head, a bit more confidently.

"Ok guys, they're doing it again." They both snapped out of it, turning to face Maya. Her smirk widened.

"Well now we're definitely going to be late, because you two just had to be all starry eyed this morning, of _all mornings,_ and here we are, the rest-"

The bell rang.

"See, what did I tell you?" She finished, all of them walking into first period, still well before the rest of the class filed in.

Lucas didn't sit.

"I have to go get something in my locker, that I um…forgot," He lied chirpily, nearly running out of the room.

"Lucas?"

Mr. Matthews walked in.

"I see Mr. Friar is late today," He announced, smiling awkwardly at his daughter.

"Dad…"

"I know nothing and see nothing Riley!"

"Dad…"

"Really I-"

"I'm here!" Lucas waltzed in, two bouquets, and two boxes of chocolate in his arms.

Her eyes widened.

"Are those…Are those for me?" She gasped, as Lucas placed the roses in front of her.

"Yeah…These are."

A resounding 'awe' filled the room of students.

 _I won't ever lose him._

From the back of the room, Charlie smiled lightly. He could feel Riley's happiness radiating from a mile away, even if it wasn't directed at him.

"I didn't even get you anything…" She whispered, as he handed her one of the boxes of chocolate.

She lifted the lid.

"Try one," He offered. She picked up a heart shaped piece, and stuffed it in her mouth.

She almost couldn't contain her excitement as she swallowed the chocolate bite.

"Gummy bears!" Riley squealed, stuffing another two into her mouth. Lucas couldn't help but laugh, at the adorable look she got.

"I got you something else besides the chocolate," He pulled the two slips of paper from his pocket.

"Oh my-"

"I couldn't afford courtside, and the tickets were sold out…I had to win these off the radio, I was on hold for like five-"

She stood, and pulled him into a hug, before he could even finish.

"I love you," The words slipped out, as she held him there.

She felt him return the embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Riley…" He whispered. She smiled, sniffling as the tears fell.

Fear mixed with overwhelming joy.

"I will never lose you."

"No…You won't."


End file.
